


Male Reader One-Shots

by anxious_24_7



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cringey Chapters, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_24_7/pseuds/anxious_24_7
Summary: Comment your requests! I only take male reader and FTM ones for this story.I do not own any of the characters, only off course plots.





	1. Lucifer Morningstar x Male!Reader (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Undisclosed Desires
> 
> Wordcount: 2837
> 
> Warnings: Drinking/Alcohol, Murder, Hostage situation, 
> 
> Inspiration: Lucifer (the show), Season 2 setting ALSO credit to the artist
> 
> *unedited*

"Did you have any relation to the victim?"

"Somewhat, I only saw them every now and then when I closed up shop. They always sat on that bench over there," (M/N) pointed over at the rickety wooden bench pieced together with metal screws, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand as he sighed and continued speaking, "I wish I had come down into work yesterday so I could've helped save him somehow." The young man looked at the medium-height detective asking him questions in a caring voice, who had her mostly-blonde hair in a loose ponytail with brown roots peeking out at the top, and then crossed his arms with a longer sigh.

"Are you sure that you didn't just "stay home" to murder a man?!" The attractive guy accused (M/N) with a raised eyebrow before the brown-root detective - the woman had told (M/N) her name at the beginning, but the small coffee-shop owner couldn't seem to remember her name - glared up at the odd "detective." Was he even a detective? (M/N) thought to himself.

"No, I absolutely didn't. First of all, no motive, second, I was extremely sick, and third of all, I would never hurt anyone," (M/N) trailed off at the end, breathing in shakily as he realized the weight of what had happened last night, "Except the person who killed this man. He deserves some form of hurt or punishment."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the young man's words and smirked to himself before leaning down to get better and closer eye contact with him, "Tell me then, what do you desire? Deep in your heart?"

(M/N) leaned back with a gross look on his face, smelling the alcohol off of the man's breath, "Jeez, you drink this early in the morning?" (M/N) simply shook his head with one of his fingers scratching at the inner edge of his left eyebrow, speaking genuinely in response to the "alcoholic's" question, "I just want to be successful and make people happy with what I make."

Lucifer's head reared back similarly to how (M/N) leaned back from him, however it was a lot more aggressive before he spoke with a dark and nervous tone, "Did my father send you? How are you immune to it? Detective Decker here is the only one immune!"

Said detective sighed at her civilian consultant's words and cut her partner's words off, speaking in a practical, somewhat soft tone, "Don't listen to my partner, he's very accusatory sometimes. Can we interview your workers? They might be of some help for our investigation."

"Of course, here, let me write you a list of the numbers. Although, some of them might be here already," (M/N) said with a gentle, heartwarming smile before exiting the conversation and entered his shop. He held open the door for the two detective and then left to behind the cash register counter, pulling out a notepad from underneath the counter-top and the pen that had been residing behind his ear. Thankfully, he only had a staff of twenty people if you included the interns (that were getting paid - specifically because (M/N) had always believed that work = money), so (M/N) was finished writing the list within a couple minutes. He had memorized their numbers in case he had to call from someone else's phone in case of an emergency. "Here you go Detective. I hope this will be of help," (M/N) said kindly, his smile brightening a bit before his face went blank, "Oh god, she stayed late yesterday."

"Who stayed late yesterday? Do you think this person may have killed the man?" Lucifer asked quickly, slamming his hands on the counter, "This man deserves to have justice."

"Yeah, I think they may have... Delilah was so angry all day yesterday," (M/N) murmured with a remorseful tone and he frowned before crossing his arms once again, "Her number's the first on the list, and she hasn't shown up yet." (M/N) let out a long, sad with a hint of fright sigh and let himself slouch over his counter after frowning tightly, "I can't believe that she might've done this..."

"Well, we're still not completely certain about whether or not she did kill him, but we'll make sure to let you know if any leads come up at all," The detective, now known as Detective Decker by (M/N), assured him with a gentle smile that made (M/N) feel just a bit better. "Do you think you might need any protection from her? I doubt she'll find out you gave information, but would you like Lucifer to stay with you, just to be safe?" 

"Excuse me, detective-"

"I mean, sure, I guess. Dying doesn't sound like fun right now," (M/N) chuckled wearily and looked up at Lucifer with a smile, forgetting all about the previous conversation, "Can you stay, if you don't mind?"

Lucifer gave a look to the detective and sighed before exasperatedly sighing a 'fine' and walked over to the bar section of the coffee shop, sitting down at the seat closest to where (M/N) was standing. At least he might be able to find out why (M/N) was also immune to his charms, was he maybe sent from his dad as well? Wouldn't be surprised.

\-----

"Oh my god, this fucker. He's stealing all of my customers," (M/N) grumbled underneath his breath, a frown crawling its way onto his lips without him noticing as he glowered at the night-club owner - something the smaller male had found out by one of his regulars sighing in a lovestruck fashion earlier - who had several ladies and men surrounding him with them pawing at his expensive suit. 'God, how could they stand that? Even if he was attractive, who could stand the smell of alcoholic breath and the feeling of that many others pressing against you? Ugh.' (M/N) shivered at the thought of even coming close to the man again, contradicting his next actions. The coffee shop owner advanced over to Lucifer with his eye practically twitching as he grabbed the front of his collar and dragged the devil into the kitchen.

"Oh? Getting jealous now, are we?" Lucifer commented playfully and let his hand come up to (M/N)'s chin, tilting the frustrated male's face up to get a better look at the cute male's face. Clearly, Lucifer wasn't expecting his hand to be smacked away by the originally sweet guy that his partner interviewed earlier.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my customers? You're ruining my business today!" (M/N) accused before rubbing his temple while holding his elbow across his stomach, "It's not like it's already gone down today because of that poor guy's murder..."

"Listen, I'm sorry I took away your business. It's not like I can turn this off," Lucifer motioned to his own body with a mock sigh, before pulling something out of his inside breast pocket, "Here, take this, it'll pay for all I took away." He then proceeded to hand over - more than what (M/N) could count on his hands - hundred dollar bills.

"Jesus christ, man, I don't need this, just stop stealing my customer's attention away," (M/N) muttered with a light blush on his face, flustered at both the fact that Lucifer had that much money on him and also that he was trying to give him that much. He pushed the dollars away and backed up casually with a little sigh, lightly scratching at the inside end of his left eyebrow - a tell that Lucifer had picked up when the younger male didn't know what to say, which happened quite a bit in the last few hours - before speaking again, "Seriously, if anything, just convince all those guys and gals, and whoever else to buy someth-"

While Lucifer had been looking down to put the money back reluctantly, he heard (M/N)'s nice voice cut off with a gasp. Quickly, he looked up and saw who he assumed to be Delilah - coming to that conclusion through the sight of the woman holding a box cutter to (M/N)'s neck. Lucifer promptly came up with something to say, but was caught in his throat when he saw that (M/N) had started to bleed and he looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. Why did Lucifer feel so... weird? Lucifer shook off the thoughts. As soon as he could get the words out of his lodged throat, Lucifer spoke with his usual playful tone, but it was clear that he was a bit nervous, "Delilah I presume? I would like it if you released my friend here, he means quite a bit to me. "

"What the fuck? Are you insane dude? He," Delilah pressed the blade further against (M/N)'s throat, more blood slowly spilling out, causing said male to choke out quietly in fear, "Is trying to turn me in!"

"Yes, I know that, but how did you figure that out?" Lucifer pressed on, slyly letting his hand slip back into his pocket as he started walking slowly towards the two humans. He held down on the upper volume button, getting his phone to go to the first speed dial contact, the Detective. 

"Lucifer please..." (M/N) pleaded as a whisper, tears coming to his eyes from the pain and the fright of possibly dying. 

"Well it was kinda easy, I had a partner," Delilah admitted - what was she, an amateur? - with a confident smirk, "You know, the janitor never says anything, so it was even easier to persuade the guy to put his prints all over the weapon and get him to not say anything about me today. But you know," She let up the pressure of the blade a little bit, "If you hadn't interviewed all the employees, you would have been able to avoid this situation. And you guys won't be able to report that, because you'll both be dead-"

"Lucifer?" The Detective's voice ran through the phone loudly, causing Delilah to loosen her grip on the box cutter even more and then (M/N) slammed his elbow against his ex-employee's stomach before running away, hiding behind a counter of the kitchen without a single thought.

Lucifer smirked widely to himself at the sight of the killer right in front of him, afraid, in pain. Oh yes, he was going to make it worse. He hung up the phone after he had the incriminating evidence against the woman before stalking forward to her, not flinching as she swiped the box cutter up at his stomach once he leaned down. The blade fractured and the pieces flew to the side. The fear in Delilah's eyes increased as Lucifer's reached down and grabbed the woman by her throat, raising her so that her whole body was off the ground. "Now don't you see what you've made me do? I have to punish you now, not only for murder, but trying to hurt him," Lucifer pointed over to the general area where (M/N) sat with his face in his arms that were crossed over his knees brought to his chest, shaking.

"Lucifer, stop!" The Detective. Again, ruining his fun. He groaned internally and dropped the woman a little carelessly, looking over at Chloe as she spoke again, "We need to talk about this stuff after all this settles down." Then, she cuffed the woman, who couldn't even speak at the moment. "Help him, he wouldn't budge when I told him to leave."

"Yes, that's because he was almost killed just a few moments ago," Lucifer sighed promptly with a quick fix of his collar and his cuffs before heading over to (M/N)'s curled up form behind one of the kitchen counters with a huff. Once the detective pulled the woman away and evacuated the coffee shop, Lucifer slowly sat down next to (M/N)'s shaking form and pressed their shoulders together lightly. He let his legs extend and leaned against the back of the counter. "Are you alright?" Lucifer asked in a low tone, his British accent thick through every word as he pulled out his flask. Underneath the "facade" of caring - he didn't, of course - about the male sitting next to him, Lucifer was trying to uncover exactly why the young guy was immune to his desire charm. 

"I'm fine," (M/N) spoke shakily, his shoulders almost vibrating as he trembled, his voice coming out muffled against his clothed arms. He looked up at Lucifer, a wary smile lifting the corners of his quivering lips. There was blood still dripping from his wound lightly, the new drops of blood gliding over the dried fluid on his adam's apple. "I can't stop thinking about how she could do this though, and I, I almost died," (M/N) muttered, becoming almost inaudible at the end of his sentence, letting his head fall forward against his arms once again.

"Here, I know the detective is going to bring you in to give a full statement, so I won't get to talk to you much more," Lucifer replied in a secluded, seductive voice, keeping the topic off of (M/N) having to relive his trauma, and gave (M/N) a business card with his number on it. 

(M/N) took the small thick piece of cardstock silently and eyed the odd gold swirls surrounding Lucifer's contact information underneath the word "Lux," tracing the shiny wisps of aurous ink with the pad of his index finger. "Thanks, for what you did back there. I really, well, I don't know how to repay you," (M/N) said in a gentle voice before slowly making his way to a standing stature, smudging the blood in an effort to wipe it away, before he sparingly grasped onto the counter with a tremor in his hand.

"Well, you could come back to-"

"Lucifer, stop harassing him. Mr. (L/N), would you please come with me? You'll need to make a full statement at the precinct if you're ready," Detective Decker appeared by the entrance of the kitchen and held out her hand, seeing how shaken-up (M/N) was. Thankfully, the young adult took the caring sleuth's hand after giving Lucifer a quick hug, keeping his head down afterwards to hide the pink tinge on his (skin tone) as he followed Detective Decker to the precinct.

Once (M/N) gave his statement to the police officer with a shaky voice and a scared aura, he was escorted home by the detective. After arriving back at the "Coffee's for Closers Coffee Shop," (M/N) gave Chloe - he had learned her name along the drive back to his place - a long hug and thanked her for everything that she did to help him. She then left the young man to his home above the shop with a salutation of goodbye.

(M/N) sighed as he made his way up the stairs to his floor, slipping into his room once he had locked the door leading to his flat. He rubbed a shaky hand down his face to try and get rid of the stress of the day, subconsciously knowing that it wouldn't do anything to calm himself down. (M/N) shook his head, shuffling over to his dresser, and pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants - planning to leave his shirt off since he knew how hot it got during the night with his heat working double-time in the late fall and all throughout winter. 

Quickly, he changed into the pants and threw the leftover clothes from the day into his hamper that was located in his open closet - he had taken down the doors after getting tired of having to open them everyday. (M/N) laid down on his bed slowly and rubbed his eyes. He began to try and sleep once he had plugged his phone in for the night and set the Lux business card on his nightstand. But...

(M/N) could hear everything.

That really put a wrench in his plan to sleep.

He could hear the drunk people in the streets, the crickets chirping right outside, the light wind against his window, and all of the sounds of Los Angeles.

After a good forty minutes of trying to sleep, (M/N) sighed frustratedly and ran his hand down his face for the second time that evening. He couldn't rest like this, he had to... "Agh, what the fuck is wrong with me?" (M/N) questioned quietly before he reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone and the business card belonging to the man who had saved him today.

(M/N) dialed the number on the card.

"Lucifer?"


	2. Pre-Weapon X!Wade Wilson x Male!Reader (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thank You
> 
> Wordcount: 2604
> 
> Warnings: Pre-Weapon X Wade, murder, torture, jailbait and blind-as-a-bat reader, sex trade, nakedness, almost-rape
> 
> Inspiration: Deadpool (Movie 1), Injury Soulmate AU - wherein you receive the same injuries as your soulmate,
> 
> *somewhat edited*  
> Pre-Weapon X!Wade Wilson x College Student!Male!Reader
> 
> \--- (c/m) = college major ---

(M/N) was not expecting the whispers and some yelps in his (c/m) college class when he walked in with half of a waffle in his mouth, a blanket shrugged over one arm with the other exposed, eyes tired underneath thick glasses. He rose his eyebrows and rose his hands in a mock surrender, his body jolting when he realized why people were staring at him and freaking out. There was a semi-circle shaped hole on the left edge of his left wrist, blood pouring out. 

Admittedly, this had happened quite often throughout the past several years for (M/N). Even if he didn't believe in the whole love-at-first-sight type thing associated with soulmates, he knew that they were real. His was apparently someone who was constantly getting injured. Bullets apparently being a common addition to the regular bruises. In this world, soulmates received their ethereal-connected partner's injuries. Thankfully, they didn't undertake the pain that came with the injuries. Except for bruises weirdly, even if they weren't yours still hurt pretty bad. 

(M/N) was concerned though. Even if it wasn't uncommon for people to get soulmates in the military, he didn't know if the person was actually in that career, considering how much he was shot. People didn't get shot that often in the military. Well, (M/N) only knew that because he's gone on way-too-many-to-count research sprees in the middle of the night when he wakes up to blood slipping down his chest or somewhere else. 

The first time that he had experienced the worrisome event was at his freshman (high school) Winter Ball, when he was grabbing a drink from the little coolers close to the doors. He didn't notice that his shoulder was leaking blood into his white button up until a teacher grabbed him after screeching and he was pulled to the nurse. That was also the first of (M/N) research sprees. This one was on his phone in the nurse's office as he was patched up before being sent home. It happened a lot after that, maybe once or twice every couple months. That made (M/N) a target for bullying. 'His soulmate was a criminal and was never going to love (M/N).'

Shaking his head to himself after realizing that the bell had rang, (M/N) left his things in the chair and once his professor waved him off, he walked through the halls to the infirmary in the large (c/m) building. He had become good friends with Stephen The Nurse™, hearing about his days when he was a well-known doctor before he was forced to come out as being some form of non-straight, (M/N) couldn't remember. He was too frustrated with how people would treat someone who would heal them without a thought with such deception and cruelty. 

Once he opened the door with his good hand, (M/N) immediately noticed that Stephen was reading a book that he had recommended for the doctor to look at when he had time. Smiling widely at the sight, (M/N) made his presence known through knocking on the wall and walking over to an empty bed for the injured section - the sick section had a door leading to it so that you didn't have to share germs if you were only injured. 

Stephen glanced up quickly, smiling back at the student and slid his bookmark into the pages before he realized why the boy had come in, seeing the blood pouring from right above his left hand. "Bullet wound again?" 

"Yeah," (M/N) grunted a little bit as he rolled up his three-quarter length sleeve, feeling a bruise appear below his elbow and sighing in response to the injury. Dr. Strange patched up his wound quickly, which made (M/N) wonder that if he was patched up, was his soulmate patched up too? Sighing quietly, (M/N) leaned back against the wall that the cot was pressed against once Stephen finished wrapping some gauze around the quick stitch work, the type of stuff that stuck to itself, mumbling under his breath, "I'm really concerned about them. What if they die before I meet them?" (M/N) watched as his doctor just shook his head and muttered some uplifting words, clearly not wanting to encourage (M/N)'s pessimistic thoughts. 

Unable to stop his thoughts from wandering to dark places as he waved goodbye to Stephen and made his way back to class, (M/N) felt his mood become overcast. After all of the events from the morning, (M/N) went through his day like normal but with a darkened mindset.

Once the day of a full schedule of classes finally passed, (M/N) trudged home past the dorms into the raggedy apartments a block down and across the street from the college. He lived on the top floor of the three story apartments, meaning that he would have to trudge up the stairs. With the umpteenth sigh of the day, (M/N) made his way up the stairs slowly with his blanket folded in hand and his laptop bag hitting his ass every now and then while he heaved himself up the last few steps.

Finally, (M/N) arrived at his door. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked his door with a shaky right hand. He had gotten a few more bruises along both arms throughout the day, thanks to his miraculous soulmate that he was worrying about the whole time. Since he had so dutifully missed half of his first class by getting his bullet wound patched up, he missed a lot of the notes from the presentation that his professor used. Which meant he had to take notes on it once he made himself some instant ramen and drank a whole 20 ounces of black coffee.

After locking the door behind him, (M/N) made his way to his tiny kitchen and set his kettle on for his ramen and instant coffee. Pulling out a cup noodle and a packet of the instant mixture, (M/N) leaned against the counter with a long exhale of stress. Midterms were coming up soon and due to that, he kept coming to class with bags under his eyes and never noticing his injuries from his soulmate. 

Thankfully, the water didn't take too long to heat up. Once the water was boiling, (M/N) turned off the stove and filled up the cup noodle and the large cup with the powder in the bottom. Finishing up the prep for his food and drink, (M/N) brought the things over to the small table in the area that wasn't really a dining room, but was basically that for the college student. He slipped his laptop bag onto the table next to his things and pulled out his old laptop along with his large notebook that he used for each class - it was a 7 subject notebook. Rummaging through the small pocket in his bag, he couldn't locate any pens or pencils to take notes in. Even after fishing through his desk, he couldn't find anything. 

Grumbling in frustration to himself as he grabbed a few dollars, (M/N) decided he'd head down to the convenience store a block or so down the street to grab some writing utensils. Slipping on a large sweatshirt, the male exited his small apartment and quickly made his way down the street in the dark evening. It was barely six o'clock, since his classes ran a little late, and it was already almost pitch black around this part of the world. 

Quickly buying the supplies from Ms. Gonzales and thanking her for the small discount, (M/N) trekked back outside into the cold of the late afternoon but then again, he couldn't tell that it was that cold anymore, having been knocked out cold by a man in an alley who tugged him back into a black van. 

\-----

When (M/N) awoke, it was to muffled crying and authoritative-sounding yells from deep voices of clearly grown men. (M/N) couldn't help but groan lightly when he sat up, blinking over and over to get used to the darkness that he was surrounded by. Feeling for his sweatshirt pockets to try and see if he had his phone on him, (M/N) found that he was naked and handcuffed. Shivering in a bit of fright at the remembrance of being knocked out and the drowsiness that he now felt from most likely being drugged, (M/N) felt someone clinging to his arm with chains around their wrists and he furrowed his eyebrows, leaning down to what was most likely the person's ear, "It's gonna be okay, I won't let them hurt you."

Taking on an authoritative role in horrifying and scary situations was something that (M/N) didn't ever think that he would be doing, especially if he was also in danger. He heard a feminine whisper of telling him not to try to stand up for them, but (M/N) clearly didn't listen an hour later when they were finally being pulled out of what seemed to be a large cargo truck. That's also when (M/N) realized that they were being blindfolded. 

Shaking not only with fright now but also anger as he clutched his fists tightly, realizing exactly what situation they were in. In his history classes in high school, he remembered learning about the sex trafficking trade and how much money was profited and just about how many people were being sold every year. Going from the U.S. borders, it was 600 to 800 thousand people every year. 80% being female and about half being children.

(M/N) clenched his jaw tightly when he heard the same feminine voice from earlier screaming for help and then there was a loud smack sound with a spit to the ground and a sly comment about how much she would sell for. As soon as he heard that, even with being blindfolded, all that (M/N) could see was red. He ran over to the sound quickly and butted his head into a male's head. He was almost absolutely certain it was the guy because of the sound he made when hit. (M/N) was then hit back, harder, to the gut and a sharp object slid across his right cheek a bit deeply. While he was hit, he could hear several voices agreeing after that guy spoke again, "I'm taking it to the back. It needs to be taught a lesson."

(M/N) felt his heart rate spike in fear, realizing what was about to happen. That's when the tears began to roll, his facade of confidence faded, and he kept saying "sorry" over and over again, wishing it would just be all over. 

Forcing himself to shut his lips tightly and the tears to stop, he was dragged by the male he hit to the "back." This was one of the times that he wish he had taken gym in school. He felt his lips quivering as he was shoved onto was seemed like a rickety bed or couch and he started crying again. Hearing the man chuckling made him even frightened than he was before and he curled up on himself, whimpering softly before he was cut off by loud gun shots from what seemed to be close to the "back."

(M/N) listened as the man cursed and left the room with the door open, leaving (M/N) to continue crying silently as he tried to rip the handcuffs off but couldn't. Taking in a shaky deep breath while sitting up with a bit of pain flooding his abdomen, (M/N) lifted his hands to his head, realizing that the cut was bleeding all the way down to his neck and the fortunate circumstance of the blindfold being a simple knot in the back. Reaching with careful, shaky hands, (M/N) untied the knot and the fabric fell to his naked lap, covering up his male parts. 

Of course, his glasses were gone and now he couldn't see shit. Except for the commotion in the hallway. There was a lot of blurred figures. Cursing quietly to himself as he stumbled off the bed, naked and somewhat able to keep himself calm now while trying to find something to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. Finally being able to find a paperclip on the desk in the room, he began unlocking his cuffs before he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder and an averagely loud, but attractive voice saying 'hey.' 

Stiffening up completely, (M/N) dropped the paperclip and slowly turned around to face the man that had spoken to and touched him. "I'm sorry I tried to escape, please don't hurt me," he whispered the words out, hoping that if the man was a part of this whole sex trade, he wouldn't hurt him if he apologized. 

But instead, the man's face screwed up into something of confusion, then it changed to anger, then it stopped at something similar to being worried ((M/N) isn't dumb when he sees the long deep cut on the man's right cheek, he's in shock so he couldn't tell at that one time). "I'm not going to hurt you dude, I'm trying to get all this shut down. I was paid to kill the leader of this whole thing. Which I already did by the way, along with pretty much every one else."

"You, you're not going to hurt me..." (M/N) murmured and his shoulders sagged in relief, the tears starting to return as he hunched over. He felt the hand on his shoulder again, making him flinch again a little bit, but he leaned into it after a moment of getting his brain to understand that he was actually safe. 

"Noparino, I am not going to hurt you. I already got some people to drive the rest of those people home, so if you need, I can take you back to where you live?" The caring man suggested, making (M/N) nod after a moment of contemplation. A second later, he felt something drape over his shoulders and he realized it was the man's coat that felt like it had wool lining on the inside of it. Saying a small thanks, he wrapped the coat closer around him before he realized that the man had already began to leave, making a small motion to follow him.

(M/N) did follow him and soon enough, he was brought to a motorcycle. Shivering slightly at how cold it was, (M/N) climbed onto the motor vehicle once the man gave him the motion to do so. Then, the man who had saved him asked for directions, which (M/N) gave quickly.

When (M/N) was finally able to walk up the stairs, it was barely even ten o'clock, meaning that all that conspired in that time only happened within a few hours. The man accompanied him through the steps and when (M/N) tried to give the coat back, he refused and began walking away.

"Thank you..." (M/N) called genuinely, seeing the man's blurry figure stiffen before he left completely.


	3. Pre-Weapon X!Wade Wilson x Male!Reader (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Talk in the Morning
> 
> Wordcount: 4742
> 
> Warnings: Pre-Weapon X Wade, murder, jailbait and blind-as-a-bat reader, ptsd, explicit fluff, lots of alcohol, clingy and emotional drunk reader
> 
> Inspiration: Deadpool (Movie 1), Injury Soulmate AU - wherein you receive the same injuries as your soulmate but scars don't reside on you if it's not your injuries
> 
> *semi-edited*

It was really hard not to think about what had happened those few months ago. Really really hard. There was a reason that (M/N) tried not to think about it though. The first few times that he did try, he began crying and lashing out. He didn't want to hurt people, so he compartmentalized, shutting the event in the back of his mind with a bulk door, and began going through his days with a screen between him and what he experienced.

That was until the man came back. The guy who saved him. The guy who's coat (M/N) still had - completely to give it back the next time he saw him, totally not for wearing when he felt scared or whenever he went out. It was barely past New Years when (M/N), with the coat on, was leaving his apartment to go and grab some more instant noodles from the convenient store when he saw him coming up the stairs in the semi early morning for the first time since the incident. The clouds were snowy-overcast, making everything quiet, except for when (M/N) saw him with his glasses on for the first time and he realized how much he had missed when he was going through that traumatic experience. 

'Oh jeez, he was hot.'

Then they made eye contact and (M/N) realized what he was wearing, becoming extremely self conscious. "Hi," He said quietly when the guy finally made it up the stairs before he bolted, heading down the stairs quickly and speed walked to the convenient store, breathing out shakily when he arrived. Ms. Gonzales gave him a strange look, but he could care less. 

Now, what was the man's name?

\----

The second time that (M/N) met the man was more civilized and self-induced, a week or so later.

(M/N) sighed lightly to himself as he grabbed the strewn-around laundry in his apartment and threw it all in his little black laundry basket. Once he was certain - by checking his whole living place five times - that he had picked up all of his dirty clothing, (M/N) made his way out of his abode and locked the door behind him, making sure that he had his pocket knife on his person for protection after the event that took place around three months ago during October.

Frowning softly at the memory, he shook his head while walking down the stairs to the laundromat next to the lobby on the first floor and clutched the basket tightly, his knuckles almost going white at the pressure. Clenching his jaw, (M/N) opened the door to the laundry room and immediately spotted the man that had so courteously showed up exactly when he was thinking about the occurrence he had starred in.

Rubbing his eye with his free hand, (M/N) ducked his head and walked over to the free laundry machines which just so happened to be as far away from the hot guy as possible in the small room. Thankfully, (M/N) wasn't wearing the jacket that time, so he wouldn't have to worry about that embarrassment, unless he had remembered seeing the jacket on the male, which was extremely likely. 

(M/N) groaned internally at the thought and almost slammed his head against the washer he had just loaded and started, instead opting to lean against it. It was nice having the cool metal against his forehead. 'I should talk to him. Wait- what? Why am I thinking like this?' After rambling to himself inside his head for a while, (M/N) finally made a decision. 'I'll invite him to a "thanks dinner," for sure.'

(M/N) watched as the man scrolled through his phone, blushing hard as soon as he looked up at the other male in the laundry room. Gulping down the last amount of fright in him and throwing it away, (M/N) walked over to the suddenly taller and more muscular man and his paced slowly as he got nearer. 'He's so hot, but jesus he's intimidating.' Curling his fingers on his sleeves tightly, (M/N) stood a couple feet away from him and couldn't help but cough awkwardly, "Hey, um... I'm not sure if you remember me, but you saved me a few months ago."

He immediately felt the fear come right back up his throat and developed into a lump there, keeping him from saying anything else, as soon as the tall guy in front of him slipped his phone in his back pocket and crossed his arms. 'Oh god, his arms.' The man was clearly not having it, or at least it seemed that way until he spoke, "Yeah yeah! I remember you. You were the naked kid in the sex trafficking place."

The smaller of the two visibly relaxed at the friendly tone in his voice and smiled a bit, his lips still a bit wavering from the fright about what might happen after he asked the question. "I'm (M/N), and actually, not a kid, fully fledged adult here," (M/N) said a bit jokingly, hoping that he wouldn't seem too young and immature by saying that. 

"Hmm, that's doubtful, jailbait," the man snickered before smiling in a way that (M/N) almost melted at and he continued speaking, "It's Wade. Wade Wilson."

Wade. Wilson. How would that sound in bed?

Blushing at his thoughts, (M/N) twiddled his thumbs a little bit above his waist line before he looked back up into the eyes of Wade. He has an eyebrow scar. "I was wondering if you, um..." (M/N) coughed awkwardly again, pulling his sleeves over his hands in an anxious fidget, eyes falling to the side as he continued, "Wanted to have dinner or a drink or something, as my thanks for all that. And I um, still have your coat."

"I know, saw you wearing it a week ago," Wade commented with a light chuckle before he seemed to seriously consider what (M/N) proposed, making the younger a bit flustered, unsure what to do from here - as his plan had only consisted of the worst case scenarios. The muscular male smirked down at him, making the blush flare even worse than before, and rested his hand back on the boy's shoulder in a familiar motion, "Sure, why not? I'll come and knock in a couple hours. Do you mind if I choose the place?"

Flustered enough to the point where he'd become less than lucid, (M/N) simply nodded and tried his best not to lean into the touch from Wade before he walked back over to his own laundry, burrowing his face deeply in his arms after falling against the rickety machine.

\----

Admittedly, (M/N) didn't know what the actual fuck to wear. He wanted to just crawl in a hole a die because what if he dressed too much like a scrub? What if he dressed too nice? What if he was just too ugly compared to Wade?

Groaning loudly, (M/N) hit his head on his closet door and left his forehead against the smooth wood. "Fuck this shit, I'm just gonna stay home so that he won't be embarrassed by me," that was until his parent called him. Answering the phone with a small 'hello,' (M/N) leaned against his wall while talking to them, admitting that he didn't know what to wear for a completely platonic, not-date meeting. Thankfully, his guardian was very calm through talking to (M/N) about what he should wear, concluding the call with a small goodbye and a promise of seeing them again as soon as they visit home. 

So here (M/N) was, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, his feet clad in some black platform shoes, a plain black shirt on, paired with a beanie that matched his jeans and a pale yellow and black flannel. Then, in his pockets were his phone, wallet, and keys - he can't count on his hands how many times he checked that he had those items. Breathing out deeply in a worried sigh, (M/N) plopped on the couch in the living room with Wade's coat plopped in his lap. He was so afraid for this to all blow out of proportion into something horrible. What if he fucked up and said something wrong? Well, it isn't a date so he shouldn't have to worry if anything goes wrong. But what if it is a date? And even if it isn't, what about the fact that they'll bump into each other sometimes with how they live so close together-

(M/N) was knocked out of his thought-induced daze by the sound of a loud knocking on his door. Oh boy, his anxiety just rose to heart attack-breeding levels. Clutching the coat close to his chest, (M/N) walked over to the entrance as quickly as possible and tore open the door as gently as possible, as in a way to rip of the band-aid per-se. Damn, that wasn't as painful as he thought, though. Probably because of how stunned he was when he saw Wade looking absolutely fine. The man was wearing some shirt he couldn't see because of the leather jacket covering it with some faded jeans along with some combat boots.

Damn, his whole body was muscular.

"Hey there jailbait." And there was the reminder about the goddamn sexy voice. 

"H-hi Wade," (M/N) stuttered and cursed himself internally for it, stepping outside with a little smile on his lips with a small wave. "I was thinking we could go to-"

"Ah sh sh sh, I told you I was picking the place, so that means you shush your pretty little lips," Wade tutted with a smirk before he held out his arm, giving it for (M/N) to hold on to, and when the boy looked really confused and flustered, he continued to explain, "I don't want to be the last one to notice if you get taken again."

At that, (M/N) regained his cool and he very slowly gripped onto the muscular arm, curling his hands around Wade's bicep and he flinched when Wade let their hands clasp together. After that happened, he couldn't help but lean closer to the taller man as he led them to wherever the hell he was thinking about going to. 

When they finally arrived at a place that had a metal sign saying "Sister Margaret's Home for Wayward Girls" on a brick wall, making (M/N) a little nervous and questionable towards where Wade took him to. "It's a bar, don't worry. Wait, I forgot to ask if you were legal for that," Wade joked, squeezing (M/N)'s hand softly in a way that made (M/N) calm down and hope that it wasn't all platonic.

Smiling to himself, (M/N) followed Wade in once the older man made sure that the younger was chilled out. "I'm only twenty, so if they have some food, I'll just dig in on that. Is that okay?" (M/N) asked worriedly as they took a seat at the bar, noticing the dead pool board above their heads before they did.

"Ooh, you really are jailbait, aren't ya?" Wade laughed and wrapped his arm around the younger male's shoulders once they were settled in, waving over Weasel with his free hand. (M/N) also noticed the large cash register and the golden cards next to it, remembering Wade's and his first conversation about how he got paid to kill the sex traffickers.

Then (M/N) looked down in his lap, noticing and remembering Wade's coat, and held it out to him, "Here, I'm sorry I had it for so long."

"Nah, just keep it, I got a new one," Wade justified with an attractive smile, making (M/N) really question if he should be here with the man that he developed a crush over in no-time flat. Hell, what would his soulmate think if he did meet them and (M/N) turned out to be liking someone else? Sighing under his breath, (M/N) held the coat close, ignoring how scary the other gentlemen in the bar were and how some of them were eyeing him - well, he just couldn't really tell that the last part was actually happening, so he was confused when Wade started glaring at some of them. 

"Hey there Wade, what's up?" (M/N) heard a slightly scratchy voice come from behind the counter, having been staring at Wade's features for the most part. Turning his head to face the source of the voice, (M/N) smiled in greeting, happy that it wasn't another scary fellow. He kinda looked like he'd been the one who'd gotten bullied in high school maybe.

"Nothing much for once, I'm taking my friend out for a drink today," Wade said with a light nudge of his fingers on (M/N)'s shoulder to signal for the younger man to introduce himself.

Reminded of himself in the older dude, (M/N) reached his hand out once Wade had greeted the bartender and spoke in a quiet salutation, "I'm (M/N), I take it you're a close friend to this guy?" He asked the question in a way that he knew might be suspicious. But with the dead pool board, the golden cards, and the huge cash register, (M/N) had his own suspicions about the place.

Thankfully, the man didn't seem to notice as he immediately took the outstretched hand, shaking it and he introduced himself as well, "Weasel at your service, my seemingly-underaged friend. Do you want something virgin to drink? I'll get some finger food for you." At that, Weasel left over to what seemed to be a kitchen.

"He likes you, he doesn't ever get food for me," Wade whined and (M/N) laughed cutely at the childish behavior from the clearly adult male, leaning into his shoulder a bit. 

"Maybe I'm just cooler than you, or maybe, maybe, he's just trying to sweeten me up to become a regular when I become of age?" (M/N) questioned in a playfully ominous tone, shuffling a tiny bit so that he could face both Weasel, when he came back, and Wade easier.

\----

What was he thinking?

Wade grumbled underneath his breath as he climbed into his regular clothes, excluding his usual coat which he had lost a few months ago by helping out a cute guy who had been kidnapped by sex trafficking workers, a.k.a. the boy he was about to take on a not-date date thing. An outing, they were going on an outing because the guy, (M/N), wanted to thank him for rescuing him like a hero, which he wasn't. 

Wade muttered to himself as he slipped his leather jacket on over a plain, dark red t-shirt before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys, "What the hell am I thinking? He's barely legal and he's probably waiting for his soulmate." Continuing to mope in a frustrated fashion, Wade paced around his apartment to cool himself off. He was usually able to brush all this off and be his normal, goofy, and 23/7 horny self, but for some reason, he wasn't able to this time. Why? It wasn't like they were soulmates or something. Or were they?

Groaning and shaking the dumb thought out of his head, Wade finally gathered up enough balls and opened the door. He locked it behind him in a way to finalize the motion in his mind before he made his way over to (M/N)'s apartment next door. Oh god, why couldn't he just fucking knock?

Once again, he paced before he was able to knock on the door. "Fucking finally, weak ass," Wade cursed to himself quietly as he heard quick footsteps to the door before he saw (M/N)'s cute little face. (M/N) was so small compared to his own stature and he was really adorable in his nerdy outfit. "Hey there jailbait," Wade commented, eyeing (M/N)'s shapely ass when he turned around to lock his door. The boy was visibly flustered as he muttered a small greeting in response, which made Wade a bit more confident that maybe (M/N) wasn't into that whole soulmate thing, like himself.

"I was thinking we could go to-"

Wade cut off (M/N) quickly, continuing to tut the boy with a large smirk, "Ah sh sh sh, I told you I was picking the place, so that means you shut your pretty lips." In actuality, Wade was picking the place because he was paranoid. He didn't want (M/N) to get taken once again. So he held out his arm, waiting for the younger male to take it, and laughed internally at how cute he got when he didn't realize what was happening, "I don't want to be the last one to notice if you get taken again."

Then, (M/N) seemed to calm down at that, which made Wade cool himself down as well, and Wade felt small hands wrap around his bicep. Wade, not being able to help himself, reached the hand connected to that bicep up and pulled (M/N)'s opposite of that down into his own, clasping their palms together. Once they were connected, Wade began to walk to Sister Margaret's, because he knew that if anyone tried anything there, a lot of the observant soldiers of fortune would protect the younger guy.

They walked in a peaceful silence in the slowly setting sun, making Wade fidget a little bit because he really wanted to talk about something, anything really. Thankfully, it wasn't that long until they got to his mercenary bar and he felt (M/N) tense up on his arm, making him explain where they were, "It's a bar, don't worry- wait, I forgot to ask if you were legal for that." Then Wade squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling down at the male who's attention was on the door to the bar.

"I'm only twenty, so if they have some food, I'll just dig in on that. Is that okay?" The younger spoke softly under the ruckus of the loud bar filled with paid assassins. That made Wade a bit hopeful, he wasn't underage and god that would be weird, especially if he thought about a kid's ass.

"Ooh, you really are jailbait, aren't ya?" Wade snickered a little bit as they sat down on the barstools, close to the middle of the counter top before he waved at Weasel, who he had made eye contact with when the two males entered. Looking down at the male sitting next to him after wrapping his right arm around him, he noticed that he was glancing around behind the counter and above him, then to his own lap.

(M/N) held out the coat that he had been carrying since they left the apartments in his left hand to Wade, speaking with an soft and earnest tone, "Here, I'm sorry I had it for so long." That's when Wade noticed that the coat he had was the one that he had given to (M/N) back a few months ago to cover up his naked body.

"Nah, just keep it, I got a new one," He spoke truthfully, unzipping his new leather jacket with his free hand before he noticed Weasel making his way over. Wade also noticed a couple guys admiring (M/N)'s ass, to which he sent daggers at them with his eyes, his hand warningly going to his belt that kept a pistol.

"Hey there Wade, what's up?" Weasel greeted with a grin on his face, which meant something else. Usually it was a normal smile, but this felt a bit forced. The eyes below the circular glasses kept flicking from (M/N) to Wade over and over, insinuating that he believed that they were on a date. To which Wade glared back at him and turned his gaze to (M/N), softening when he almost made eye contact before the younger switched over to Weasel with a smile. He was staring, how cute.

"Nothing much for once, I'm taking my friend out for a drink today," Wade put a very small amount more emphasis on the word friend so that (M/N) wouldn't notice, but so that Weasel would back off. He lightly nudged the younger male sitting next to him, wanting him to introduce himself.

Wade saw (M/N) quickly respond to the touch and the smaller guy reached his hand out, greeting in his soothing voice, but there was something weird about the way that he said his words, "I'm (M/N), I take it you're a close friend to this guy?"

Weasel noticed, smiling back at the other small male with a slight glint in his eyes that Wade was the only one that seemed to notice, "Weasel at your service, my seemingly-underaged friend. Do you want something virgin to drink? I'll get some finger food for you."

Then he left, that dick. Wade tried not to lose his cool as he looked back at (M/N), trying to come up with something funny that'll distract the cutie from anything weird and immediately spoke when something popped up in his mind, "He likes you, he doesn't ever get food for me." That was true, even when they were barely becoming friends, Weasel never got Wade food. 

But when (M/N) laughed, Wade blushed a tiny bit at how cute it was, Scratching at his own scruff, Wade listened to (M/N)'s joking voice, "Maybe I'm just cooler than you, or maybe, maybe, he's just trying to sweeten me up to become a regular when I become of age?" 

Gasping in mock pain, Wade fell against the bar counter top and held his hand to his heart after taking it off of (M/N)'s shoulder. He didn't miss the boy's very slight frown, so he let the hand fall back to in between the two of them with a smirk, intertwining their fingers together. "I don't think so, I'm way cooler, but you're way cuter." There's the shot in the dark, hopefully it wouldn't miss and (M/N) might enjoy the flirting.

\---

(M/N)'s cheeks flooded with warmth when their fingers slid together and the warmth became hotter when Wade commented a little flirt-like. Smiling cheekily, (M/N) flirted back, "Well, I'm not so sure that I'm cute, but I know for certain that you're really attractive." He felt a bit nervous with that, squeezing Wade's hand to try and make sure that this was real. Was he gonna get some tonight? Well, actually, (M/N) feels like it would be the other way around if Wade was his bed partner. But at the same time, were they even going to do anything? What if Wade-

"Here's your food, lovebirds, and I got you a Blow Job because it doesn't have much alcohol content and I trust you to be responsible about your drinking, and Wade, what do you want?" Weasel asked after setting down a couple baskets of fries and what seemed like boneless hot wings. (M/N) flustered out a thanks at the name that Weasel teasingly called them and the name of the drink. 

(M/N) downed the drink without a second thought and sat the glass upside down on the counter, like he had done this before. Which he had as an experiment in his freshman college year. He learned he had an extremely low tolerance, but he could get down shots without a problem, because the burn was pleasurable. Then he noticed that Wade and Weasel were staring at him, making him cough in a fake fashion to try and excuse how easily he took the shot. "Ah, beginner's luck?" He suggested quietly before avoiding eye contact with the two males.

"Ay! We got ourselves a true shooter," Wade said in his normal voice, playful as he squeezed (M/N)'s hand, as if to reassure him, which it did, and he smiled a little bit before looking back up at the two. Wade took his own shot with a little more ease than (M/N) did and asked for a round of two more shots for each of them, both with a little less alcohol content. Oh god, (M/N) was gonna get smashed.

\----

And that he did, while Wade was still a lot more sober. "Alright, we gotta get you home, sweetcheeks," Wade sighed at the boy who was hunched over the bar, nibbling on a fry from the almost empty baskets from over an hour or so ago.

"I don' wanna... Cause den I can'd hang ou' with you an'mo'," (M/N) slurred around the fry, starting to fall over before Wade caught him, holding him up. Wade was only a bit tipsy, so he was able to handle holding the younger male up against him. "You save' me," He mumbled quietly, hugging Wade around the front and resting his head on his chest. Thankfully, Wade didn't reject the hug and simply held him back as Weasel stared with a small bark of laughter. 

"How bout I stay with you tonight and make sure you don't get hurt?" Wade suggested when he realized (M/N) wasn't gonna leave at all unless Wade stayed with him. He was obviously a clingy, cute, and cuddly drunk, which was extremely adorable. (M/N) made a noise of agreement and cuddled against the merc before he leaned back against the counter, mumbling quiet things of reassurance to himself that Wade couldn't understand for the life of him.

Eventually, Wade was able to get (M/N) to climb onto his back and the young male passed out on the way home after Wade left some cash on the counter to pay for their drinks. Every now and then, Wade would feel (M/N) burying his face farther into his neck, which made Wade heave up (M/N) further up on his back to keep him from continuing and/or falling off. The stairs were the hardest part. (M/N) kept trying to climb down in his half-asleep nature, but they were able to make it to the top without any injuries except for when Wade accidentally tripped at the top step and hit his shin hard enough to bruise. (M/N) groaned at the same time that Wade did, but he brushed it off as the smaller male still being drunk. 

Here comes the awkward part. Wade took in a deep breath before setting (M/N) down so that he leaned against his door before he felt over his pockets, the boy making soft tired noises in the process that made Wade a little bit uncomfortable down there, and found the keys in the male's front pocket. Pulling (M/N) closer to lean him against Wade's shoulder, he unlocked the door and fumbled around to get (M/N) into his bed once he locked the door behind them.

Sighing lowly, Wade laid the male underneath the covers, took off (M/N)'s glasses, placed them on the nightstand, and made a move to leave before he felt a light grip on his hand, making him stop before he was even a food away from the bed. "Please don' leave... I don' wan' be alone..." (M/N) mumbled, small tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he held as tightly as he could onto Wade's hand. Not only was he a clingy drunk, but also emotional. Wade sighed fondly at the sight and sat down on the bed next to (M/N), his shoes coming off as he laid down next to the boy. "Talk in 'da mornin'?" (M/N) murmured out quietly, curling up next to Wade as the elder man spooned him so that their chests were almost connected, separated by the blanket.

"Yeah," Wade responded quietly, his own eyes starting to shut as he kept him close, "Talk in the morning."


	4. Small Author's note

Hey Guys!

I just wanted to know if you think I should start making holiday chapters? And what should I do for that?

-Max


	5. Pre-Weapon X!Wade Wilson x Male!Reader (3) Final!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thank You, Wade.
> 
> Wordcount: 2515
> 
> Tags/Warnings: Pre-Weapon X Wade, murder, jailbait and blind-as-a-bat reader, almost panic attack, finally together
> 
> Inspiration: Deadpool (Movie 1), Injury Soulmate AU - wherein you receive the same injuries as your soulmate but scars don't reside on you if it's not your body
> 
> *unedited*

(M/N) was not disappointed to find his bed empty when he woke up, still a bit delirious as he felt - with shut eyes - for the warmth he had last night before falling asleep. He was not disappointed at all. He had dreamed of nothing the previous night, too caught up in warmth and happiness for his brain to even come up with something better than that feeling.

Unable to keep the sigh from escaping his slightly chapped lips, (M/N) rolled over in his nice-but-not-too-nice bed to face the wall and window that it was pressed against. Pulling his hands to his face, (M/N) rubbed his closed eyes in a way to try and clear his mind, trying to figure out what happened last night. He remembered getting close to Wade last night, like it was a date and not a thank you dinner. And then the drinks, oh god the drinks. As if on cue or being called on, the drink-induced hangover smacked (M/N) over the head with an exceptionally large amount of unpleasant force. (M/N) groaned lowly in pain, both emotionally and physically. This was not coming out to be his day. But thankfully, his schedule somehow accommodated to the sudden plans from last night and (M/N) did not have any classes today. He did have work later on though.

Frowning a little bit as he sat up, (M/N) sighed and blinked his eyes open, feeling the crusted fluids fall off of his eyelashes and the points of his eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and reached for his glasses after seeing a fuzzy shape similar to them on his night stand, quickly being able to identify them as his before he slipped them on. (M/N) felt his lips deepen into another pout as he held his arms around his legs, burying his nose in the space between his knees with a sigh, "Hurts." He felt the word slip from his lips before his stomach decided to disagree with a head-only pain that morning and his gut clenched in a familiar fashion to what he experienced in his freshman year of college. 

Getting up on shaky legs as promptly as possible, (M/N) made his way to his somewhat nice bathroom compared to the rest of his shitty apartment, preparing himself for any form of vomiting or sickness from the horrid hangover he was experiencing. He let the door crack once he was able to get inside of the restroom and leaned against the bathtub while keeping his body somewhat directed towards the toilet in case his stomach wanted to give up on holding whatever was left inside of it from the night before.

Memories slowly began to return to him a bit clearer than before as the minutes past, which made him feel really awkward once he sifted through them. God, what was he thinking when he asked Wade to stay? The man clearly had his own schedule and after that huge disappointment of a dinner, he probably did it purely out of sympathy. (M/N) shook his head a little bit, not wanting to overwhelm his aching head, to get rid of the pessimistic thoughts. The other thing that stood out was everything at the bar and the fact that Wade had saved him those months ago. The dead pool, the gold cards, the cash, everything- there was a word for people like that and (M/N) just couldn't come up with it. 

Groaning again as a wave of pain hit his skull, (M/N) stood up, grasping at the wall once the nausea escaped him completely. He leaned against the opened door for a moment before he made his way back to his room, wanting to change into some more comfortable clothing. After entering his room , (M/N) spotted a sticky note on his dresser right under where his glasses were and rose an eyebrow in slight bewilderment. He found his way over with a small bit of painful stumbling before bringing the sticky note close to his face to read it.

Grabbing you some bacon-filled breakfast with actual coffee, not that instant shit in the kitchen. I'm also bringing some painkillers from my place because I'm betting your head feels like it's being fucked without lube by mother nature.

-Wade <3 :) @7:53

(M/N) laughed softly at the second statement and placed the sticky note back on his nightstand. He changed into a pair of pajama shorts and an Iron Man shirt, and he grabbed the duvet from his bed, as well as his phone from his nightstand before heading out to the small living room. He sat down in the corner of his old, decrepit sofa closest to the kitchen, curling his knees up to his chest while unlocking his phone to check the time and play some games on. 8:15 AM. He pushed his glasses up so that they pulled the strands of hair on his forehead into the rest of his locks and swiped through the game folder, trying to find something entertaining to play until Wade got back. (M/N) chose the game that looked the most interesting and time consuming, but he kept getting distracted while he tapped to play.

His thoughts continued to trail off to questions surrounding Wade's and his interactions, and he wondered whether or not the man was interested in him. "This sucks," (M/N) whined quietly as he let his head fall on the couch arm behind him while he switched off his phone, changing his actions to tracing patterns in the plaster of the ceiling and shoving romantic thoughts to the back of his mind. 

(M/N) did that for another 4 or so minutes before he groaned out in boredom, his brain still yanking at the second temporary bulk door that (M/N) built up to get rid of his romantic feelings for Wade, trying to dwell in it. He lifted his hands to his face and covered it, breathing out lowly before he screamed with a closed mouth and jaw. Basically a screech but internal and external at the same time. Slightly hidden. God, he really didn't want to deal with these feelings. Unless, he was- no, don't think that (M/N)- his soulmate-

(M/N)'s internal argument was cut off quickly when Wade came in with a bag of fast food and a cup of what smelled like coffee. The mind door was also blasted open when he saw Wade was clad in jeans and a short sleeve shirt, showing off his biceps quite nicely, and (M/N)'s brain flooded with affectionate thoughts towards the man. His cheeks flushed and he smiled, raising his hand in a small wave to greet the attractive male.

Wade grinned back charmingly, greeting (M/N) back with a raise of the fast food bag and coffees, responding with a slightly gravelly voice, causing (M/N) to flush further, "Hey baby boy." He traversed over to the couch and sat down right next to (M/N)'s feet, placing the food and drink items on the coffee table before fishing out a bottle of ibuprofen from his front jean pocket, situating it next to the consumables. 

"Thanks, Wade," (M/N) responded softly, smiling a bit more at him since Wade sat pretty much as close as possible to him without sitting on his legs. Speaking of the appendages, (M/N) noticed a bruise on his right shin and cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion, not remembering it being there last night when he was getting dressed. The thought reminded him of soulmates and the connecting injuries, and he sighed internally as his romantic thoughts towards the man sitting in front of him took a turn for the negative. He really liked Wade, and what if he wasn't his soulmate?

(M/N) was taken out of his thoughts as he saw Wade looking at the same bruise with widened eyes, his gaze flickering between his own jean-clad leg and the bruised one belonging to the younger man. "Wade, what's up?" (M/N) asked, somewhat frightened of what Wade was thinking. What if he left because he wasn't (M/N)'s soulmate? What if he, he didn't know, just leave for no reason? (M/N) had overthought quite a lot in his life, and most of the time, it wasn't called for in those situations. 

And it wasn't called for once again.

"(M/N), you're, oh god I thought you were going to leave me one day for them," Wade laughed almost hysterically in his relief while he reached down to his own right leg, rolling up the loose jean to show a matching bruise to (M/N)'s. The younger male stared at Wade's leg in shock, his expression blank as he tried to process what was happening. Wade continued to speak, his features going a little bit worried when (M/N) didn't respond, "When I was carrying you up the stairs last night, I ran my shin into one of them on accident, and I didn't think anything of it at the time- but you sounded like you were in pain at the same time that happened, like- you made a noise and I just brushed it off."

(M/N)'s eyes began widening as well as he looked back up at Wade, a grin that he couldn't control creeping up onto his face as he nodded quickly to show that he was paying attention to what Wade was saying. "You... You're my soulmate, Wade?" He said, an emotional crack in his voice appearing as he said the elder man's name, making it sound like a question.

"Yeah," Wade started, a matching grin slipping onto his own features, "I think I am." He opened his arms in an invitation to (M/N), his emotions jumbled up and he couldn't figure out what to say, so his body reacted for him to show the offer for an embrace. 

(M/N) quickly complied and shuffled on his knees to hug the muscular mercenary tightly as tears slowly came from his eyes onto the man's shoulder. His mind flashed memories of what happened in October and he tightened his grip even further, and a small sob escaped him as the floodgates keeping back the traumatic experience that he shut with a steel lock, broke apart with the new discovery that the man who saved him back then was actually destined to be with him. 

Wade flinched at the sound of his soulmate's crying and pulled him back slightly, looking down at him with a caring gaze, asking quietly when he found that they weren't tears of joy, "What's wrong?" He let his hands trail down to pull him into his lap for a closer contact, in hope that it would help with making the smaller guy feel better and hugged him around his waist.

(M/N) kept his arms around Wade's neck, complying with the movement because the significant increase in contact did help to soothe the memories. He looked down at Wade's shirt as he spoke, not able to keep eye contact as he felt his subconscious go back to the incident, "If you, if you hadn't been there that night, I would've gotten raped... and sold." His words were whispered and broken as Wade rubbed small circles on his hips, (M/N) gripping tightly at the back of Wade's shirt near the collar.

Wade clenched his jaw at the thought, remembering showing up and seeing (M/N) trying to get rid of the handcuffs that the sex traffickers put on him. He remembered being so pissed as he shot every single one of the scumbags in the face, not having done a mission quite like it before (it was a lot of money compared to all the other jobs at Sister Margaret's). Then he saw a door open and heard shallow, quick breathing and sobbing coming from inside, and he went inside to see a really cute guy in a horrible situation. He had come up to him and tried to soothe him, but was mistaken for one of the mother-fuckers he shot. Yeah, he remembered all of it, even the cut that the both of them had received on their cheeks now that he thought about it.

"I was there, (M/N), and you're here right now, with me," Wade murmured quietly as he pulled himself out of the memory, pulling the small male into his arms again and buried his face in the side of his hair. He made soft 'shh-ing' sounds as (M/N)'s sobbing died down, the 20-year-old coming out of the almost-panic attack slowly but surely as he curled into Wade's arms as much as he could.

God, Wade wished he could bring those sons of bitches back and give them slower deaths. No one should have to have gone through what (M/N) did, and even worse than what he'd gone through. But, those assholes should've gotten sold instead. Shaking his head slightly, (M/N) pulled his head back after a few more minutes had passed and he sniffled, bringing a hand to his face to scratch the side of his nose, speaking in a congested, tear-stricken voice, "Sorry, I just... Finding out that you're my soulmate made everything come out. I hadn't really, well, spoken about this much at all since it happened."

Wade shook his head in return, furrowing his eyebrows as he brought one of his own hands to the side of (M/N)'s face and held his jaw gently, "Don't apologize, baby boy. Something like that doesn't just go away, I'm glad you could let something out at least." He smiled softly at the younger male and kept eye contact with him, (M/N)'s breath hitching slightly as he looked back into the eyes of Wade.

It was hard not to lean in, so (M/N) let himself do so and Wade closed the leftover distance between them. 

The kiss was salty with past tears, but gentle with the newly-grown soulmate bond that suddenly expanded between them with their realization of the fact. (M/N) let Wade lead the kiss, since he didn't have as much experience. After a few seconds of affectionate touching over each other's bodies and soft contact between their lips, they pulled away with small matching grins covering both of their mouths. 

"Thank you, Wade," (M/N) said, deja vu flooding over him slightly as he held on, Wade leaning back in for a bit more searing of a kiss. 


	6. Steve Rogers x Male!Reader x Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fears
> 
> Wordcount: 257
> 
> Tags/Warnings: Crack, very short, prompt, cuddling, then the crack
> 
> Inspiration: very short ot3 prompt.

The three of them are laying in bed after an emergency mission earlier that evening when the youngest of the them speaks up, facing Tony with Steve's and his arm wrapped around (M/N)'s waist, all of them in comfy pajamas. "What's your biggest fear, Tony?" He asks it in a mock-whisper, loving the feeling of Steve's chuff of laughter hit the top of his head with Tony's grin visible to him. God, he really loves them.

"Being alone and forgotten," Tony answers earnestly, leaving a small kiss to the top of (M/N)'s forehead after he finished speaking, still smiling a little bit at the younger. He wasn't that surprised when the young man hugged him tightly around his neck, his waist still covered by Tony's and Steve's arms. 

Steve's face was covered in (M/N)'s hair when he said something in response, surprising the other two with his words, "Mine's bananas but I kinda feel stupid now, I'll just leave." He got up, hiding the small grin of his as he left to the spacious bathroom belonging to all of them, closing the door as (M/N) sat up quickly, being held down by his older lover's arm.

"No! Wait! I wanna know why the hell you're scared of bananas!" He yelled out, getting a thump on the wall next to them (probably from Bucky, or Sam) in response.


End file.
